Duane Henderson
:"I'm always picking up photos of complete strangers and then asking around". :-Duane Duane Henderson is an American tourist visiting Marib, Syria who claims that he's a CIA agent. He has a wife named Pearl and they both run the greetings card company located in Akron, Ohio. Though Duane is sure it's in Cleveland. Personality George Stobbart first meets Duane in Marib where he is either posing as a tourist or is a tourist. It is stated he either is or believes he is working for the Central Intelligence Agency. His wifes interest in purchasing a local artifact leads George to sell the cheap, broken statue that he polished with the face paint used by Khan (the clown) to Duane for $50 USD, which George in turn uses to pay the cab drive for the ride to Bull's Head Hill. :"You know, the first time I met you I was deeply impressed with your naive simplicity". :-Duane This time we run into Duane in Quaramonte City sitting patiently in a truck, which is supposedly full of chemical fertilizer, plastic explosives, ready to be detonated. Duane claims he is on a mission for "Uncle Sam" and is trying to free Miguel, and enlists George's help. It turns out that the fertilizer was useless and that Pearl forgot to pack the detenator anyway, so George hatches a plan to have Duane pull the wall off the jail. :"How is Pearl?" :"Blooming as always George. In fact you just reminded me, I've got to get her some Mozut Kueglen before I go home". :"Mozut Kueglen??" :"Heck if it gets me air-miles i'll join anything!" :"Right now - I'm in Salzburg. You know what I mean...?" :- George and Duane In the Broken Sword: The Angel of Death, George briefly met Duane in the A Qualcuno Piace Caldo in Rome. According to Duane, this place is owned by Vincenzo Spallacci. Duane says that there are rumours about gold being somewhere. Of course he's not the only one to look for it. He appears to be no longer a member of the CIA, but doesn't say who he is working for now. *Duane: “She's Santa Cova's very own walking encyclopedia. Well weeping encyclopedia I should say.” (Talking about Pearl) *Duane: “Well howzabout that! So this is the beautiful Nico! No wonder you been hiding her away from me, Georgie boy.” : Nico: “It's lovely to finally meet you too, Mr. Henderson. George has told me so much about you.” : Duane: “Oh call me Duane, my dear. And let me assure you of one thing. Everything you've heard is quite possibly true.” (See in Trivia) After learning in Castell dels Sants, thanks to a map found within Gehnen’s belongings, a connection between some relevant places of Catalonia and “La Maledicció” that in a specific order show the location of the “Tabula Veritatis”, George and Nicole Collard discover that the clues of this interesting map point to Montserrat, a very touristic place in Catalonia. Once near the Montserrat cable car station, George sees one of the cable cars hanging midway across the valley. Not only Richard Langham's men made the Station close but also stopped the mechanism of the cable car from working. There’s something glinting from inside the car, but he cannot make out what it is. George proceeds to look through the peephole of a near telescope to see things more clear and detailed. By looking closely, he distinguish there are a couple of people stuck in the cable car. They looked kind of familiar, then George realizes that it is his old friends Duane and Pearl Henderson. Pearl is seen trying to get someone’s attention by using an object to reflect sunlight to where George and Nico are. He signals them back using the old car’s mirror found in Castells dels Sants. George isn’t sure if they've seen it until Pearl starts writing something on the car’s window. From what he can read, George learns the door code from the station’s main door. Already inside the station, George has to fix the console which handles the cable cars’ mechanism because Langham’s men have sabotaged it so that no one is able to go down the hill. Meanwhile, an unknown man asks for help from inside a locked metal box on the floor. With no key George is going to have to find a way to break into it. He grabs the lunch box and places it inside one of the large cogs part of the cable car mechanism. The box is now wedged in the cogs - or rather, the giant can opener. By operating the lever located on the console in the corner, the cogs start turning and they are able to break the metal box. The container is mangled beyond repair, but inside there is a two-way radio. When George tries to speak to the man, he realizes that is Duane in the other side. George suggests him not to panic because he is going to rescue them soon. Thanks to Trevor’s help, George is able to fix the cable cars’ mechanism and meet Pearl and Duane down the hill in the Santa Cova Chapel. Unfortunately, the Hendersons aren’t having a great vacation. Pearl isn’t her cheery self because nothing is going like she planned. The monastery was closed, they got stuck in the cable car and now the old chapel is a building site. This was supposed to be the spiritual highlight of their trip. George tries to talk to Duane as Pearl isn’t in the mood to talk for now. Duane tells him that she has been planning and researching this trip for years, their little pilgrimage. And Santa Cova chapel here was the cherry on the cake. There is not a thing she doesn't know about this place. Pearl can be a mine of information about the chapel if George can just cheer her up. According to Duane, she expects a “spiritual experience”. As Nico says: “smells, bells and heavenly lights”. After bringing the cheery Pearl back, she kindly tells George everything she knows about the chapel. Duane and her are happy again, and decide to continue their spiritual journey, not before gifting nico Duane's radio. Trivia *Duane's is interested in conspiracy theories after reading "The Holy Blood and the Holy Grail". However, Pearl thinks that book is a lot hooey. *Duane and Pearl were supposed to appear in Broken Sword: The Sleeping Dragon but they were cut out due to time constraints in making the game. *In a plot-error in the game, George claims he first met Duane in Central America (Broken Sword II: The Smoking Mirror), whereas, they actually met in Syria (Broken Sword: The Shadow of the Templars). *In The Smoking Mirror when George is speaking with Duane he claims to have told his wife if they had a child he would want him to be like George. *He has been married to Pearl for thirty years. *Even though he was obviously a countryman of George there was something about the guy that gave him a weird feeling. *Pearl tells George that Duane was in the Marines, in Vietnam. He got a medical discharge and now he gets confused. He also gets a little paranoid and thinks he's a spy or something. *Duane and Pearl moved away from Cleveland five years ago. *While taking to Duane, George realizes that the crystal ball seen in the manuscript Is in fact a lens! *Duane, as well as George and Twenty, loves those Gourmet Dog biscuits. Even though they cause give a rash. Pearl bought a whole crate full of them because they were on discount and they don't own a dog. *''In the Serpent's Curse'': :#The Henderson have an uncanny way of showing up wherever George goes. :#This is the first time Nico meets Duane personally. Though they’ve heard a lot from each other, George has never introduced him to Nico before. Possibly because Duane might be loud, large and short-sighted. But boy is he a charmer! :#The tune Duane is whistling is Schubert’s Ave Maria. In their courting days Duane and Pearl used to hang out with the Campanology Society. It happens to be Pearl's favorite. :#When asked about what Duane has been doing since George and him last met in ;Quaramonte], he mentions their little sideshow in Rome. Though that was supposed to be a secret. Taking into account that Duane might or might not have been in a clandestine mission backed then. Supposedly, he is a snoozer which is two pay grades up from a sleeper. Well, that’s what Duane has heard. :#The last time Pearl was in a mood like this, Duane tried the old hug routine. He still has the scars. Not Just the mental ones. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Important Character Category:Friends Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Broken Sword: The Shadow Of The Templars Category:Broken Sword: The Angel Of Death Category:Broken Sword: The Serpent's Curse Category:Marib, Syria Category:Quaramonte city, Central America Category:Rome, Italy Category:Black Cat Club Category:Broken Sword: The Smoking Mirror Category:Catalonia, Spain Category:Montserrat, Spain Category:Santa cova chapel Category:Montserrat Monastery Train Station